Still here time after time
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Sawyer adjusts her life to being married and motherhood. Lucas and Peyton are expecting a baby for the fourth time. Lucky continues to find her place among the stars, angels in heaven. This story is the last story in the "LUCKY" series. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Thankful

DATE: 10-29-2033

Sawyer's p.o.v

My lady parts are exposed for all the world to see in the delivery room. Thankfully, my Dad and seven year old Aidan are waiting outside in the lobby instead of being in

here with me. In the meantime, Brendan and mom along with the Obgyn and his team of nurses gather around my bed coaching me through labor. My son, Gabriel is

moving down the birth canal making the urge to push unbearable for me. Restless, I push through the pain although I am feeling quite uncomfortable at the

moment. My screams shake the ground underneath the bed, they are so loud that they can probably be heard in the room below me. "I can't do this, it is too hard"

doubtful, I cry out in pain hoping someone will relieve me of my pain. "Sawyer, you are superwoman" my husband, Brenden encourages me. "OH MY GOD, I can see the

baby's head. The baby has a full set of hair" emotional mom points out giving me some more motivation. I push one more last time and Gabriel comes into the

world crying up a storm. There tears in my eyes as I hold Gabriel and breast feed him for the first time. I am only just twenty four years old, but it has been a dream of

mine to be a mother for a very long time. "I love you, Sawyer" Lucky tells me inside my mind making it even more impossible for me to close the flood gates.


	2. I am still here

Lucky's point of view

Standing in a corner of the delivery room, I am a lonely black sheep. I am on the outside looking in, checking out this precious life I never knew meaning my nephew.

Witnessing my sister giving birth has made my love for her to grow even more stronger even in death. Tears of joy are now starting to fall down my face in the form of

rain drops. Unfathomable and indescribable, divine grace lies behind the walls in my mind. This is not my life anymore, I can never go back to my old past life.

These days I am an angel and I can't believe it is suppose to be this way forever. I am taking little baby foot steps out of the door and yet leaving behind tiny imprints

upon the hearts of my family, Longing for a heart to call my home, I wander about the hospital like a lost stranded puppy. The saddest part about being dead for me is I

am a ghost. People can't see or hear me since I am invincible and they carry on with their lives as if I never existed. I wonder how far will I have to go to make them

realize that I am still here. I stop by the nursery where I take back the innocence that I have lost in my old world.


	3. Miracle

Lucas' point of view

"Daddy, look at all of the pretty babies" my six year old son brings to my attention. I stare out on to the endless sea of newborn babies hoping to spot my grandson in

the nursery. "Aidan, you were once a baby" I recount reflecting upon the day that Aidan was born. I remember Peyton gave birth to Aidan at home with the help of Lucky,

Sawyer and me nearly six years ago. "How are my favorite two men in the whole entire world doing?" crying, Peyton asks approaching us. "Honey, we are great" I

smile pulling her into an embrace. "Thankfully, everything is alright with Sawyer and Gabriel. We are now grandparents, can you believe it?" Peyton informs me. She is

glowing in the same way that she used to when she was pregnant with our children. I study her very closely and I know she is hiding something from me. "You are hiding

something really important from me. Please tell me your good news, sweetheart" anxious and curious, I pressure my wife. "Lucas, I am pregnant" Peyton confesses

placing my hand over her growing baby bump. Shocked, I am at a loss for words because I thought she couldn't have anymore children. "Peyton, when did you find out

that you were pregnant?" I wonder. "I took a pregnancy test before we came to the hospital. The test results turned out to be positive. I am pregnant, this must be the

reason for my crazy mood swings and strange food cravings" Peyton explains. Unable to contain my emotions, I break down in tears. "I love you and our unborn baby" I

sob kissing Peyton passionately over and over again. I meant every word from my heart because I really do consider Peyton's pregnancy to be a miracle. "Mommy and

daddy, what is the matter with you?" confused, Aidan charms in. "Aidan, you are going to have a little brother or sister!" excited, Peyton announces with enthusiasm and

Aidan is speechless. I imagined my deceased daughter, Lucky Haley Scott rejoicing in heaven in response to Peyton's good news.


	4. Existence

DATE: 2-14-2034

Peyton's p.o.v

The cemetery is no place for a pregnant woman, but I don't care. I am five months pregnant, but the old wounds of the past never , I place a bouquet of roses along with I heart you teddy bear beside Lucky's tombstone. Today is

suppose to be Lucky's twenty third birthday and I am grateful for her life although it was cut short. I remember she was one of the victims who died during the school shooting at One Tree Hill High nearly seven years ago. A dove flies out of

nowhere and perches itself on top of the tombstone. I consider the dove to be Lucky's spirit so I reach out my hand to touch it. Frightened, the dove disappears killing me softly and slowly from within. Heartbroken, I reflect upon all of the missed

opportunities that I had to confess my love for Lucky. Crying makes up for conversations that I am afraid to have with Lucky's spirit. It is said that God talks to babies while they are in the womb and I wonder if he is talking to my baby right now.


	5. Angel in training

Hope's p.o.v

Lucky, True and me are standing outside of heaven's gates greeting people as they enter the promise land. I love hearing the sound of bells ringing in which signals a

guardian angel living on earth is getting his or her wings. I wonder whenever will I be granted a chance to be a guardian angel. Lucky and True exchange smiles and I

assume they know something that I don't know. "Lucky and True, why are both of you smiling?" suspicious, I question them. "Hope, it is your time to live on the

earth" my sister, Lucky reveals to me. "Lucky, I don't want to be a mortal because I will become a sinner. I don't want you to be alone in heaven so I want to remain

dead forever" crying, I plead with her. "Hope, you have to live on the earth because I need you to protect our family on my behalf. God has destined you to be their

guardian angel and carry on my legacy" Lucky stresses. "You will live up to your name by bringing hope into the lives of people" True prophesies giving me

goosebumps. "I don't want to depart from God's presence because heaven will become a blur to me. I might forget about everything that I know about myself right now"

I fear. "His eyes are on the sparrow meaning you. Heaven will always be your home no matter what" Lucky assures me. She then pulls me into a very tight embrace and

True joins in on our group hug. I continue to rest in the arms of my angels until the wind carries me off to elsewhere.


	6. Fragile is life is short

DATE: 6-25-2034- nine months later

Lucas' p.o.v

The stork drops a baby

into a young woman's

hands. Carrying a baby

for nine months and then

giving birth, this woman's

work is a labor of love.

Pushing through the pain

there is a bloodstain on the

bed, but still continue to

listen to the silent voice from

within. Within plain sight,

love is a heart beat that

holds so much promise and

joy. Let endless freedom reign

in the kingdom of heaven in

which is made up of angels

and their sweethearts. Traveling

back down memory lane, let

the fairytale story that has never

been told be told. Traveling back

down memory lane, reflect back

on a time before this procreation,

creation of this unborn tiny life.

Driven by destiny, everything exists

for a purpose and it is suppose to be

this way forever. People are able to

shake the heavens and make mistakes,

but their lives are not mistakes. Sent

from heaven, every human life deserves

to take part of history. Every fairytale story,

every human life deserves to have a beautiful

happy beginning and ending. Fragile is life is

short, but hope holds the key to the future.

This lifelong job of being a father takes me

farther in my life than any road can take me.


	7. Twilight

Peyton's p.o.v

Its a beautiful day,

this art of being born

again, this is how a

resurrection really feels

like. Awaken to love and

joy, I am not easily broken

or shaken by my circumstances.

Hope is the love bug, a tug upon

my heart longing to give someone

a hug. Today is a beautiful day for me both

internally and eternally. I must keep on moving,

dreaming and breathing no matter what happens

to me. I am loved by many people, this thought

motivates me to stay alive and to survive through

the storms of life. Heaven will always be my home no matter

what some hearts may think and whatever dreams may come

my way.


	8. Exhaling

Sawyer's p.o.v

There is a need to be elsewhere,

anywhere, but here in this gloomy

atmosphere known as reality. Missing

in action, missing out on a contraction,

a chain reaction of blessings, emotion

is motion. Never meant to be a complaint,

heaven sent is the present moment for it

is a Christmas gift although there may be

nothing good to chant about right now.

Invincible, the simple fragile small things

of life appear to be as tiny as an ant.

Invincible, the simple fragile small things

of life remain only just a vapor like an

unappriecated labor of love. No matter

what stay conscious and be courageous.

No matter what don't be so serious, furious

or jealous. Learn to live in the present moment

for the best things in life are free such as having

the right to breathe. Learning to breathe and to stand

tall as a tree, spread the love around the world because

living tomorrow is never promised.


	9. Restoration

Hope's p.o.v

Living with a purpose,

I am indeed suppose

to be here on the earth.

I celebrate my birth date

and appreciate the lord

for working through my

parents to bring me

into the world. I reflect

back on my life and my

accomplishments outweigh

my disappointments. Holding

for far much more greater

value than diamonds, to be

alive for me is a gift. My life

does matter to the world nearly

as much as having water in the

human body. My life does matter

to the world nearly as much as

having melody in a piece of music.


	10. True blue, true colors

True's p.o.v

True beauty comes from within

just like a parent's unconditional

love for a child. True beauty comes

from within, it runs skin deep just

like blood and my endless flood of

tears. I am not the world and the

world is not me. I am whatever the

word of God claims for me to be in

which is a dream come true. My speech

pleases you, it is your heart's soul food.

You are intrigue by my good looks and very

interesting unique personality. With arms

wide open, you receive me and conceive

Jesus' love for you. Loyal, I promise you

that I will never deceive you.


	11. Inspiration and motivation

Lucky's p.o.v

Born different,

my life was never normal,

but it is never too

late for me to find a place

among the stars.

Depending on

self motivation to

see beyond the strange

reaction of peers, I am a

leader instead of a follower.

Listen to the silent whispers,

listen to the silent cheers,

listen to the prayers of angels.

Having self confidence will be

able to destroy any kind of obstacle

and put an end to the cycle of abuse.

Born different, my life was never normal

and yet my life still remains a miracle. Every

moment I spent living on the earth served

as a source of inspiration for others.


	12. My immortal

Brooke's p.o.v

Falling back into angels' arms,

you dwell in a place where hell

doesn't exist and the storms of

life can't destroy you. Misery loves

company and irony can be found in

her symphony, her story is history.

I have sympathy in my heart and

art for her. I visit your santuary,

the cemetery in which is my bedroom

and sing you a rosary, All Hail Mother Mary.

Knocking on heaven's door, may angels lead you

into this skin of mine. Pure as white snow, my

sweet angel girl, you use nurture as a way to

cure me. Mystical creature of the night, my

immortal, you never fail to surprise me and I

welcome you into my life like the sunrise. Full

of grace, you are too beautiful for words although

you may appear to be a freak of nature on the

outside. Somewhere in between life and death,

you are my breath of fresh air. Lost in time, we

will always remain stuck to each other like frost

on cars and the ground. You love me the most

and I wonder what will be the cost of living and

giving my blood to you in an attempt to revive you?


	13. Exodus

Hope's p.o.v

Far from where you are,

we are torn worlds apart.

I will never be whole again

until I can be reborn in you.

I can't wait to crossover the

great divide and meet you on

the other side. In the meantime,

you are the air blowing my hair

while your stare continues to haunt

me from across the universe. Time

can't erase this, the ultimate heart

chase of a lifetime, it is what it is.

You dare me to move your behalf

and I care enough to walk in your

footsteps for one life changing hour.


End file.
